gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Mall/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel "A treasure chest full of fabulous prizes is up for grabs on… TREASURE MALL! Two teams go on a bulldog mess bash searching for the gold coins that lead to fortune! Taking us on this incredible rampage through those outrageously slimey stores, is the guy who makes any mall a party, our pal, HAL SPARKS!" Catchphrases "Hey Ed, who's hanging out in the mall today?" – Hal Sparks (often saying it in a funny voice) "Ed, who are they going to be playing against?" – Hal Sparks "This is it, the Treasure Mall!" – Hal Sparks "Right here, we're going to play the messiest, fastest, most wickedest game on TV, where our players can pick up some really great/cool prizes. And, one of our teams is going to get a shot busting open that incredible Treasure Mall treasure chest full of fabulous stuff! Including, a trip (with the family) to (insert location)! Alright!" – Hal Sparks "First, meet (insert team #1 names and information)!" – Ed "Let's give a big hello/say hi to (insert team #2 names and information)!" – Ed "We asked (insert school grade) boys/girls…" – Hal "Let's see what the answer is! It is… (insert answer)!" – Hal "Blue/red team, you did it! Come on down here!" – Hal "Red/blue team, stay right there, we have another round coming up for you!" – Hal "Well, you guys gave it a good try, but we still have some great/cool/nice prizes for you! Thanks for playing!" – Hal "Let's find out what store you're heading for (this time)! Ed?" – Hal "(insert short description of store), it's (insert store)!" – Ed "Okay/alright, we're going to the (insert store)! But don't move, because we are gonna go on a wild hunt for those prizes! We'll be back!" – Hal "We're back in (insert store)! (insert names), are you guys ready to find some great prizes?" CONTESTANTS: "YEAH!" "Alright, now, we've hidden sixteen of coins that look like this in four areas throughout the store." – Hal "Since you guys have the most coins today, we're going to the treasure chest! Come on!" – Hal "Now, it's time to see if you can open our Treasure Mall treasure chest full of fabulous prizes! We put all these keys into the boxes, but only a few keys will open the chest. You have 30 seconds to open as many boxes as you can! When you find a key, put it in the bucket. When time is up, we will try all the keys you found! If it's the lucky key that opens the treasure chest, you win the prizes inside, including the trip, and much much more! Alright! 30 seconds on the clock! On your mark, get set, go!" – Hal "Time's up! Let's try out the keys and see if they open!" – Hal "Aaawwwwwww…" – Hal and audience if the key does not open "YES! IT OPENS! YOU WIN EVERYTHING! ED, TELL THEM WHAT THEY WON!" – Hal (if the team opens the treasure chest) "A treasure chest full of prizes from Treasure Mall!" - Ed "Oh, I'm sorry guys, but none of the keys you chose open. But, you did find (insert number) keys, and for each key, we're gonna give you a $50 gift certificate. Each key times $50 is (insert total amount)! And, earlier in the game, you guys also won (insert prizes). Alright!" - Hal (if none of the selected keys opened) Taglines "Hey/Uh oh, it's time to say goodbye! (Because) The mall is closing! So, we'll see you next time on Treasure Mall! Bye-bye!" – Hal Sparks "Travel arrangements provided by Travelsavers, The Nation's Leading Chain of Independent Agencies! Consult your Yellowpages for the Travelsavers nearest you, and ask for our specialty priced cruises!" – Ed Category:Quotes & Catchphrases